


Good Boy

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Animal Play, Anonymity, Collars, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, D/s, Discipline, Hand-feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Masks, Obedience, Petspace, Puppy Play, Pupspace, Submission, Subspace, Training, Treats, britcom anon meme, crawling, finger-sucking, kink clubs, performing tricks, petting, puppy suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James is a very well-trained puppy who always obeys his master’s orders.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'obedience' for season of kink, round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> Originally written for the britcom anon meme, but this version has been heavily edited and some things have changed from the version I posted to the meme. And also this has an actual ending, so. XD

It was hard to see out of the puppy mask, but James felt it worked well to make him feel more like a puppy. He crawled beside Greg, who held on to his leash tightly, as he surveyed the club. It was hard to take much in. It was dark, he was on his hands and knees so everything was out of sight almost, but he could see people dancing. The music, he felt, was a bit too loud, but he had earplugs in for that, and to stop him getting too overwhelmed by the excessive stimulation, so it wasn't so bad. But he could feel the vibrations through his knees and through his hands, and that was a weird sensation. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It did weird things to his cock, which was tucked up inside a little pouch where he couldn't get to it unless his master let him.   
  
James was a bit nervous, if he was honest. He'd never worn a full puppy suit in public before, and it had taken Greg considerable time to talk him into it. But once he'd worn it for the first time, he fell in love with it. This one was made of leather, and it was tight. It felt like a hug. It didn't have any padding in the knees, because he didn't want any, though the material was at least softer there so he didn't chaff his knees so much. He had padded paws he could walk on for his hands and feet, and his furry fluffy hood fully concealed his face. No one would know it was him. He even had a little tail just to complete the outfit. Sure, it was technically a buttplug, but at least it meant he could kind of make it wiggle if he moved his butt in the right way.   
  
This was the first time he'd been out in public wearing the suit, and James was a little nervous. He was sure something about his behaviour would tip everyone off that it was him, that they'd be able to see through the mask and recognise him, and he wasn't sure he'd survive the shame or the guilt of being found out doing this kind of thing. He knew he was being anxious and unnecessarily paranoid though. He knew he'd be alright with Greg. Greg always made him feel safe. But he'd still had to have a drink or two first before they left, just to calm his nerves. It took him a while to settle once he accepted that he was actually anonymous for once, and he could just be the puppy Greg wanted him to be. Then he was fine.   
  
It was strange to be crawling through the club. James felt his attention dragged into several different directions. Everyone was taller than him, and every now and then, people would look down at him and smile and greet him as if he was a real dog and ask to pet him. James appreciated the ones who actually asked, because it was very weird to be touched in the suit. He was practically naked underneath the leather. He wished they all asked before they touched him, but not all of them did, and by the time they were out of the main crowd, James was feeling a little on edge and not at all happy about how he was feeling, because he was both anxious and turned on, and it was doing his head in.  
  
Greg seemed to sense the tension in his body and led him to a small corner, somewhat concealed from view. It was a little quieter here, and James followed his master over to a sofa, where he sat down with a drink for himself and a small bag of food that James could smell. It was chicken. Roast chicken. He'd been denied it all day, and the smell had driven him mad. He only got chicken when he was a good boy. The rest of the time, he got the boring scraps and leftovers that Greg didn't want. Suddenly, James forgot all about the tension of the crowd and focused entirely on the food.   
  
"Sit, boy."  
  
James sat, bum on floor, back straight, head looking up at his master. Greg smiled at him and patted his head. James absolutely loved that they'd gone for a hood made of fur. It made the sensations of Greg patting his head feel wonderful. When Greg unzipped the mouth area, and slipped his fingers inside, just so that James could ever so slightly suck on them before he pulled them away, James knew what was coming. He was suddenly ravenous, but in order to get food, he had to obey, and he loved obeying Greg. He loved being his good boy more than almost anything else, except perhaps ice cream.   
  
"Beg for it, boy."   
  
James was on his knees immediately, arms curled against his chest, doing his best begging just to get some of that food. He whined petulantly. He could smell it. Greg had a piece in his hand. He desperately wanted it. Every second that passed between Greg taking that piece of chicken out and finally, _finally_ , offering him his hand to eat from, seemed to last for hours. But the wait was worth it. It tasted divine.   
  
It was always a bit awkward eating off his hand with his puppy mask on. The muzzle tended to get in the way. But as long as Greg offered his hand close enough for him to eat from, he was usually fine. He felt Greg stroking his head.  
  
"Ahh, you're a good boy, aren't you? Would you like some more?"   
  
James barked and nodded his head. He was a good boy. He loved hearing Greg say that. It always made him get off on this, just a little bit, when Greg praised him like that. He stood stock still and expectant, watching Greg's hands closely as he took another piece of chicken out. James had never wanted anything so much in his entire life.   
  
"Speak, boy."  
  
James barked properly, the way Greg knew he wanted him to bark. Greg seemed pleased and offered his hand. James ate greedily, now fully devoted to obeying his master. He’d have to settle himself down. His cock was beginning to get hard in a way that was going to become uncomfortable. At least the suit wouldn’t make his erection visible. No one would know he was getting off on being told what to do and being a good boy and obeying his master. He listened intently for his next order.   
  
"Lie down."   
  
James obeyed, doing his best to make his gangly body lie down like a dog's, with his knees tucked under his chest and his arms out front. Greg felt so very tall when he was lying down like this, but he didn’t mind. He liked feeling small when he was with Greg.   
  
"Good boy, come on, have another piece."   
  
James made a noise at being called a good boy again. He loved that so much. James had to move his head a bit and tilt it at a weird angle to eat off his hand this time, but it was worth it. It was a slightly bigger piece, and God, he was hungry now.   
  
"Roll over, boy."  
  
James obeyed, rolling over slightly awkwardly in the small space, his gaze fixed on Greg. This was the one trick he wasn’t sure he was very good at, and by the expression he caught on Greg’s face as he rolled around, Greg knew that too. It was just so hard to make his body move the way a dog’s would. His limbs were too long. Too spindly. There wasn’t enough space. It just didn’t work very well for him. He heard Greg sigh as he held up his hand to stop him.   
  
“Looks like we still need to work on that one. You know, you would probably find it easier if your suit had more padding, James. I did warn you about that,” Greg said.  
  
James whined, unwilling to admit Greg might be right. He hated disappointing his master, but he did need to work on this one. He wished he could do this better.   
  
"Alright, one last trick. Play dead, boy."   
  
James rolled onto his back and lay still, closing his eyes, pretending he was dead. Now, that one, he could do easily. That made him feel better as he felt Greg patting his head.  
  
"Good boy, come here, you deserve another treat."   
  
James rolled over and got on his hands and knees again as he went to sit before him, placing a paw on his master's knee as he looked up eagerly, waiting for the chicken. Greg stroked his head as he gave him one last treat, which James ate eagerly. Greg let his fingers stay close enough for James to suck on them and lick them clean. They might have stayed there for a while, and James didn’t mind at all. He enjoyed that as much as he knew Greg did.   
  
"Good boy. You did well for such a young pup, but clearly we have some work to do. I don’t think you’re quite ready for the puppy show yet. How does that make you feel?” Greg said.   
  
James barked. Of course he wasn't allowed to speak as a puppy, only bark and whine. Snarling and growling got him a swat across the nose. The news about the puppy show wasn't unexpected. Greg had told him about it before he'd left. He hadn't known whether Greg was going to enter him though. Greg said it would depend on his behaviour. But there was a part of him that was secretly glad he wasn’t being entered. He wasn’t sure he was ready, either.   
  
“It’s alright, you haven’t disappointed me. We’ll go do some more training and build up your confidence, yeah? You’ve been very good tonight anyway. I know this was going to be hard for you. Maybe we’ll go watch the show, just so you can see what it’s like. It's not for a while though, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour until then, alright? I want a perfectly obedient pup out of you, understand? No fucking around or it’s straight back home."   
  
James whined a little, but he did understand. He hated waiting as a puppy, and he was away from all his toys that he might have used to distract himself with.   
  
"Come on, let's go meet the other pups, it might do you good to socialise for a change."  
  
James pulled away a little at that suggestion. He wasn’t sure he was ready to meet other pups yet. He wasn’t sure he knew how to behave around other pups. If they were anything like real dogs, they’d probably bark and jump all over him, and James absolutely did NOT want that to happen to him, and he was afraid he wouldn’t have any way to articulate that as a puppy.   
  
But then, he hadn’t been a puppy very long. He imagined those other pups had been doing this for years. They probably knew loads of tricks. He couldn’t even walk on his paws. Perhaps he wasn’t ready for a puppy show. He was sure he wouldn’t be very good at it. James wasn’t sure he was at that level yet. He got down and looked up at his master with his best puppy dog eyes in a bid to convince him to let him stay here a little longer.   
  
“Alright, are you merely objecting because you’re being a brat, or because you really don’t want to go socialise yet? You can speak human to answer me, I need to know, because I know this is your first time out with other pups and I need to know you’re going to be comfortable here,” Greg said.  
  
James crawled up onto the sofa and lay across his knee. “No-not yet. They’re all going to jump on me. I don’t think I’m ready yet, sir. I’m so sorry. I know we worked so hard for this, but I don’t think I’m ready yet.”  
  
Greg stroked his back gently. “Yeah, I did wonder if you might change your mind once you were here. It’s alright. We can just watch tonight, if you want. It might do you good to actually see what a puppy show’s like before you decide you can’t do it. I probably should have socialised you before this, but you were always so against it. Maybe you’re just not a pack animal, and that’s fine. You can still be my puppy at home. I won’t mind.”  
  
“Now I feel like I’ve let you down, sir. You taught me all those tricks, sir! You just wanted me to show everyone how obedient I am! And I love being obedient, I do! But I’m just-“ James paused.   
  
“Having a crisis of confidence?” Greg offered.  
  
James whined pitifully. “Maybe? I’m not … being disobedient now, am I? I don’t like being disobedient!”   
  
“You’re not being disobedient. If you’re not comfortable here, we’ll go. I think you just need to get out of your head for a while. Forget that you’re James the human, and become my pup instead. You don’t worry about these things as a pup, you know you don’t. But it’s ultimately up to you. If you want to go, we’ll go. But I think you should try to stay just a little longer,” Greg said.  
  
Greg was stroking his back, long slow strokes, and it calmed James, if he was being honest. Greg gently zipped his muzzle back up, which signalled to him that he had to go back to being a dog again. No speaking, just barking.   
  
“Go on, go and sit for me. Show me what a good boy you are,” Greg said.  
  
Carefully, James crawled off Greg’s lap and sat in front of him, just like he’d been taught to do. He never looked anywhere other than at Greg, waiting for another command. A shiver of pleasure ran through him as Greg unzipped his muzzle, and James whined as he saw Greg empty the rest of the chicken onto his hand. Oh, God, he was going to get to eat the rest of it! He’d definitely been a good boy if Greg was going to let him have so many treats!   
  
“Beg, go on, prove to me you deserve to finish off your treats,” Greg said.  
  
James obeyed, sitting back into position as he rose up and curled his arms right up against his chest. He whined with need, hoping Greg wouldn’t just make him wait like this for ages before he gave in.   
  
“Stay, boy. Show me how good you are at kneeling. If you can make ten minutes, you can have the rest of this, yeah?” Greg said.  
  
James barked and shifted ever so slightly, his gazed still fixed on Greg as he slipped the treats back into the bag. James could smell them, which didn’t help. Greg offering his hand for him to lick clean didn’t help either. But James had to be a good boy! He had to be obedient! He knew he could do ten minutes of kneeling, that was easy. But ten minutes as a pup was a lot harder because he could smell that chicken and he wanted it. His dick was also still quite hard, and it was beginning to distract him. Greg had never told him he couldn’t get off on being a pup, just that there’d be no sex, because that would be weird. Greg wasn’t going to fuck a dog. So in many ways, being a pup was an exercise in serious orgasm denial, and it was seriously trying his patience.   
  
James had never felt so focused. He didn’t break eye contact at all, and let that be his focus so he didn’t lose track of what he was doing and end up being disobedient. He loved nothing more than being a good boy, and he had never realised just how much he got off on being obedient until he’d started being Greg’s pup. But it absolutely made sense when he thought about it. He loved being told what to do. Why wouldn’t he love being obedient? It’s what he lived for. And now, he had to just simply kneel here and wait until he’d done ten minutes, then he’d get his reward.   
  
Time always passed incredibly slowly when he was waiting like this. As a pup, he tended to have a much stretchier sense of the passage of time as well, so ten minutes really did feel like half an hour to his puppy brain. He had to keep still as well. He couldn’t fidget. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything other than kneel in place and wait until his master was satisfied.   
  
God, his cock was so hard now, he was sure it was obvious if anyone bothered to look. He didn’t know why he was like this. It was definitely weird to get off on obedience, right? But, fuck, he wanted nothing more than those treats, and to get them, he had to kneel here for ten minutes. God, when was ten minutes over? He wanted that chicken so badly.   
  
He really hated waiting like this. Holding position was never as easy as he thought it was, but at least he had a reward to motivate him, even if his knees were getting increasingly stiff and his nerves were beginning to complain. His body felt like a loaded spring, held down but barely able to keep still because as soon as those ten minutes were up, James knew he’d simply break, and all that energy would be released. And now, god, now Greg was simply stroking his head, and the sensations felt amazing. It took all his focus and willpower not to move while he did this, even though all he wanted to do was lean into the sensations. He did let out a little whine though, just so Greg knew how desperate he was.   
  
His eyes followed Greg’s movements as he checked his watch. “Two minutes to go, boy. You’ve been very good so far. Don’t go spoiling it by getting over-excited, or you’ll get nothing from me.”  
  
James made another desperate whine. Greg knew him too well, and he hated that. He’d have to remain controlled and not just break his position when the time was up, and that would be so hard to do. He hated waiting, but he loved being obedient, and he focused on that to see if he could do what Greg was asking him to do.   
  
And then Greg really began trying his patience by offering him his fingers to suck and lick, and James was sure he wasn’t going to make it. _No! Don’t give in! Be obedient! You’re a good boy!_ , he scolded himself, holding on, trying not to give in before his time was up.   
  
“You’re such a good little puppy, James,” Greg said.  
  
James barked, appreciating the praise. He was so close to getting his reward, he could feel it, he just had to stay here just a little longer, then he’d have all the treats he could ever want.   
  
Time screeched to an even bigger halt now, and those last thirty seconds passed by as if they were ten minutes instead. It took all his strength not to move when Greg announced time was up.   
  
“Well, for a moment there, I didn’t think you’d make it, but you did. Reckon you could do another ten minutes?” Greg said.  
  
James made the most petulant whine he could come up with, because, yes, he probably could do another ten minutes, but he didn’t want to, because Greg had only said ten! He’d been so good tonight! Surely he deserved those treats without having to keep kneeling for him?   
  
Greg patted his head and James leaned into his touch, giving him his best, biggest puppy dog eyes. “Alright, alright, you’ve done enough. Come on, you can have the rest of your treats, then I’ll take you home. I think you’ve had enough for tonight.”  
  
James barked in triumph, but remembered to tone down his behaviour or he’d get nothing. He sat down on his haunches and waited for Greg to offer him the food, eyes following his hands as he put the rest of the treats into his hands and offered them to him.   
  
“Remember not to scoff them all at once. Go slowly, please, James,” Greg said.  
  
James tried to remember that as he began to eat the rest of the chicken. It wasn’t easy, because the muzzle was getting in the way a little, but at least it had the effect of slowing him down. He couldn’t physically scoff all the chicken at once, so he didn’t. But at least this way, he got to make it last as long as he could, and he loved that. Bit by bit, he finished the chicken, and then he licked Greg’s hands clean, because he felt that was the least he could do. He sucked gently on his fingers, almost not wanting this to end, but knowing it was going to anyway, whether he wanted it to or not.   
  
Greg patted the sofa beside him when he was done. “Come on, come and sit up with me, that’s a good boy.”  
  
James obeyed, climbing up onto the sofa to lie across his lap. He felt utterly content now as Greg slowly stroked his body and tickled his tummy. He had a belly full of chicken and he’d been such a good boy for his master. He was going to sleep very well tonight, he could tell.   
  
“Tell me how you’re feeling, James. Do I need to take you home now?” Greg asked.  
  
“I’m feeling great after all those treats. Can I just lie here for a while? I like being your little pet. I just want to stay here for now,” James said.  
  
“Sure, that’s fine with me. Have you had a good time, even though maybe you weren’t quite ready to meet the other pups yet?” Greg said.  
  
James nodded against Greg’s thigh. “Very good time, yes. Maybe we can come back next week and I might feel better about it then.”  
  
“I’d love to take you back here. I think you’ll really enjoy it once you relax and get to know the other pups here. They’re all really nice, but I know it’s a big thing for you. You did very well tonight, James, I’m so proud of you,” Greg said.  
  
“Thank you, sir. Uh, sir? Maybe I would like to go home now, actually. It’s beginning to get a bit much,” James said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “And I can cuddle with you at home, we don’t need to be here, it’s alright, we don’t need to stay.”  
  
Greg stroked down his back and James shivered. “Got tired of the crowd hey? We can go if you need to leave, that’s fine. You did so well tonight, too. You just need a little more training, and a little more confidence, that’s all.”  
  
“You really think so?” James said.  
  
“I do, yeah. Come on, let’s get you home and into bed. You’ve had a very big night,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” James said. “And, sir, can you please make sure no one touches me on the way out? I don’t think I can handle that right now.”  
  
“Sure, leave it with me,” Greg said.  
  
Reassured, James crawled off the sofa and onto the ground, onto his hands and knees, waiting for Greg to take his leash and lead him from the club. He crawled behind Greg after that, appreciating the way Greg kept everyone away from him, so he remained unmolested the whole way out. Then all he had to do was go home, and sit in his master’s lap until he fell asleep, letting his master soothe all his anxieties away. That was how he wanted to fall asleep tonight, knowing he’d been a very good boy for his master. 


End file.
